


City 087

by fairytalewinko



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, Mentions of drugs, sort of a mafia au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalewinko/pseuds/fairytalewinko
Summary: Johnny has no choice but to turn to the best hacker in the world when he finds out that there's a mole in the Chicago police department that's destroying cases involving the mafia. The hacker? Ten, who just so happens to be his former flame and an ex-mafia member.Yangyang is the new guy in the group of former mafia members and Hendery is extremely intimidating to him, but he also can't help but want to learn more about the boy with a secretive past.-ON HOLD INDEFINITELY-
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a warning for mentions of drugs throughout this AU! I don't plan on having anyone take drugs in any of the scenes, but if something changes that, I'll TW that specific chapter!

“Yangyang!” The young man jolted awake, looking around to see where he was. Ahh, Ten’s futon again.

“Wha-?” Yangyang let out half of a word, sitting up and tossing the plaid blanket off of his legs and onto the other side of the futon.

“We have work to do, come on,” Ten tossed Yangyang’s shoes at him, “Kun wants us at his place in an hour. We can stop for some coffee on the way.”

“Hey, these shoes were expensive!” Yangyang grumbled but moved to put them on anyway, “Thanks for letting me crash here.”

“No problem, we didn’t get done until late,” Ten shrugged, sitting down to put his own shoes on before pulling on a denim jacket and adjusting his black beanie over his black hair, “I didn’t want you to have to walk across town since the buses weren’t running.” Yangyang just nodded and stood up to get his jacket from where he had draped it across the back of a chair in the kitchenette. He put it on and slipped his hands in his pockets, his phone was still in one of them.

“I’m ready,” He called to Ten, who met him at the door. Ten swung the door to his apartment open and they walked down the two flights of stairs before opening the building door and stepping out into the streets of Chicago. Yangyang glanced over at Ten as they started down the sidewalk. The late morning sun highlighted Ten’s side profile, detailing his soft jawline and round nose.

“Shit, it’s warmer than I thought out, I didn’t really need the beanie,” Ten said.

“It’ll get windier as we walk, better safe than sorry,” Yangyang shrugged, slowing his pace as he saw that Ten was already starting to fall behind after walking just one block. The two walked a few more blocks until they arrived at Dollop. They stepped into the small, clean coffee shop and approached the counter, “I’ll pay this time,” Yangyang told Ten as the cashier approached them.

“Hi, how can I help you?” She smiled.

“I’ll have a medium mexican hot chocolate with oat milk,” Ten told her.

“I’ll have a large honey cinnamon latte,” Yangyang added. Yangyang paid for their drinks and they moved to the side to wait, “Did Kun say anything about what he needs us for?” 

“No, just said it was related to Kunhang,” Ten replied as the barista set their drinks down. Ten thanked them and the pair headed off again, this time toward Kun’s.

\--

“It’s about time,” Winwin rolled his eyes from where he sat on the black leather couch when Ten and Yangyang opened the door with Ten’s spare key. Winwin was in a pair of yellow sweatpants and a black t-shirt that was too big for his slim figure-- it was probably Kun’s. His brown hair was messy, he had just rolled out of bed from the looks of it.

“We’re still fifteen minutes early, piss off,” Ten rolled his eyes as well and plopped down next to Winwin.

“Yeah, nobody else is even here yet, I just love giving you a hard time,” Winwin grinned, his narrow eyes lighting up with his smile.

“You are _so_ lucky we’re best friends,” Ten shook his head, “I would’ve ruined your life by now.”

“Okay, mister big-shot hacker,” Winwin teased.

“Sicheng, that’s enough,” Kun sighed as he walked into the room, holding two cups of coffee. Kun was dressed similarly to his boyfriend, except his pants were white and his t-shirt fit more snugly over his considerably more toned chest and had a cute bear on it.

“I’m just teasing, he knows that.”

“Do I?” Ten raised an eyebrow as Kun handed Winwin a cup of coffee.

“Oh, shut up,” Winwin shoved Ten playfully.

“Where’s Hendery then?” Ten asked Kun, who sat on the other side of Winwin, resting his arm on the back of the couch behind Winwin.

“He’s on his way,” Kun replied, “I think he, Lucas, and Xiaojun are arriving together.”

“Why do you speak so formally?” Ten scrunched up his nose in disgust, “It’s just us.”

“I think it’s sexy,” Winwin smirked.

“Oh come on!” Ten shouted, smacking Winwin’s arm.

“Yangyang, I’m so sorry for these two,” Kun gave Yangyang an apologetic smile, “They don’t really set a great example for the team.”

“Hey, I’m an _excellent_ example,” Winwin huffed.

“Sure you are, baby,” Kun gave Winwin a loving smile.

“Hey, we’re here,” The door opened, revealing the final three members of the team. Yangyang hadn’t met them yet, but he knew their names. Yukhei, aka Lucas, Dejun, aka Xiaojun, and Kunhang, aka Hendery. Ten had told Yangyang a little bit about them, mostly just their names and what work they did. Yangyang guessed the tall one in the middle to be Lucas, he seemed to be the charming type that Ten had described, with his round eyes and perfectly proportioned face. The one to Lucas’ left was Xiaojun, he was about Ten’s height and Yangyang recalled seeing him in passing one night as he was arriving at Ten’s apartment. That made the one on the right Hendery, and he had an aura about him that made him seem very important, like he always had something he had to be doing to keep the world in balance. Yangyang knew that couldn’t be the case, he was just a drug dealer. But that didn’t change the fact that Yangyang was already intimidated by him.

“It’s about time!” Ten exclaimed, “I’ve been waiting for ages!”

“You just got here,” Winwin rolled his eyes.

“Whatever,” Ten huffed, “I have important things to do, let’s get a move on.”

“Important things like go back to bed?” Kun smirked.

“That’s a personal matter and this is work,” Ten crossed his arms as everyone else sat down.

“So, what is this important thing involving Hendery?” Lucas asked from his spot sandwiched between Ten and the arm of the couch.

“I heard there’s a big party next weekend and they need a supplier. I wanted to see if it was alright with the team before I said Hendery would do it,” Kun replied, looking at Hendery as he spoke.

“Do you have any names?” Hendery asked quietly, giving Kun a look that clearly meant something between the two of them. There was a secret there, Yangyang could tell it was something important.

“The Huangs aren’t hosting it, that’s all I know,” Kun replied.

“Okay, yeah, I’ll do it. What do they want?” Hendery leaned back in his seat.

“They gave me a list, it’s in my wallet. I’ll give it to you before you go.”

“Cool, thanks,” Hendery nodded.

“Is that all the business we have?” Xiaojun spoke up from where he sat on the floor inches away from an empty chair.

“Yeah,” Kun replied.

“Cool, can I play your switch?” Xiaojun asked Kun.

“ _My_ switch,” Winwin protested, “Kun just has an account on it.”

“Kun bought it,” Lucas pointed out.

“Go ahead, Jun,” Kun replied, standing up and taking Winwin’s coffee cup. He disappeared into the kitchen while Xiaojun turned on the TV.

“Do you wanna play?” Xiaojun looked over at Yangyang.

“Me?” The younger jumped a little at suddenly being addressed.

“Yeah.”

“Sure,” Yangyang stood up and took one of the joycons from Xiaojun.


	2. Chapter 2

“Shit,” Johnny poked his head out of his office when he heard Yuta swear.

“What’s wrong?” Johnny asked the detective.

“I just lost  _ another  _ big drug bust file,” Yuta groaned, looking away from the case file in front of him and at his captain.

“What do you mean?” Johnny came out of his office and sat in the chair next to Yuta’s desk.

“I swear to  _ god _ that these files were all very comprehensive and had all the evidence I needed to arrest a major drug dealer, but when I came in this morning, half the shit in them was gone.”

“Has anyone been at your desk today?”

“Nope, I’ve been here all morning.  _ And  _ I was the last one to leave yesterday. Taeyong got here first this morning and he said that he’s been going through his files all morning, so he hasn’t left his desk,” Yuta sighed.

“I’ll take a look at the cameras, see if I can find anything,” Johnny stood up and headed back to his office. Johnny sat at his desk and opened up the program to review security footage. His eyebrows knit together when he clicked on last night’s footage, “Hey, Doyoung,” Johnny called.

“What is it, captain?” Doyoung appeared in the doorway a few moments later.

“Take a look at this,” Johnny gestured him over and pressed play on the footage.

“ _ More _ blank footage?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow.

“That’s the third time this  _ month _ , it’s happening more and more,” Johnny ran a hand through his hair, “And more of Yuta’s evidence went missing along with some of his case files.”

“Johnny, I know you said no before, but I think we need outside help,” Doyoung replied in a hushed voice.

“I know, Doyoung, but it’s risky.”

“Not if you know the guy.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Remember our friend from college, Chittaphon?” Doyoung asked and Johnny nodded, “I’ve been looking into it and it seems rather likely that he’s Ten.”

“There is  _ no way _ the guy I had a crush on from my philosophy class is the best hacker in the world,” Johnny shook his head.

“Let’s just give it a shot, Johnny, it’s the best option we have right now.”

“Fine, fine,” Johnny sighed, “Let’s try to find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry chapter 2 is kind of boring and short...it was really just to introduce Johnny and his team


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh man, I kicked your ass!” Ten gloated as the TV displayed that Zelda came in first.

“You cheated,” Lucas grumbled, crossing his arms.

“No, you chose fucking _Wii Fit Trainer_ ,” Xiaojun interjected, “That’s on you, not Ten.”

“Whatever,” Lucas sat down, handing his controller to Winwin.

“Do you guys want to order lunch since you clearly don’t plan on leaving anytime soon?” Kun raised an eyebrow from where he was seated on the couch, Winwin leaning against him.

“Sure, I’ll order a pizza since I got paid last,” Ten offered and pulled out his phone, “Yangyang, what type do you like? I know what all these other morons like.”

“Hey!” Half the room shouted at once, but Ten just ignored them to look expectantly at Yangyang.

“I don’t care, as long as it doesn’t have onions on it,” Yangyang shrugged.

“Oh look, another onion hater,” Ten gave Hendery a dirty look.

“Kunhang hates onions too, but Ten loves them,” Kun explained when he saw the confused look on Yangyang’s face, “He’s always giving him shit about it.”

\--

“Doyoung!” Johnny called, the lieutenant coming into the office moments later.

“What is it?”

“I was doing a search on Chittaphon, and guess who _just_ placed an order for a pizza delivery?” Johnny turned his laptop around to show Doyoung.

“Damn, that’s really lucky,” A small smile appeared on Doyoung’s face.

“Come on, let’s go to where he is,” Johnny stood up and grabbed his jacket.

“Right now? With no research into if he is for sure Ten?”

“Yeah, the worst that could happen is that we’re wrong, but he was pretty chill, I don’t think he would care.”

“Okay, I’ll drive,” Doyoung offered.

“No need, it’s only a few blocks away,” Johnny replied, “I used to have a friend that lived in the building.”

\--

“There’s no way that’s the pizza already,” Hendery’s head shot up when there was a knock on the door about ten minutes after Ten placed the order.

“I’ve got it,” Kun stood up, causing Winwin to whine, “Oh, shut up,” Kun let out a soft laugh at his boyfriend and approached the door. He swung it open to see two men standing in front of him, “May I help you?”

“Yeah, I’m looking for an old friend of mine and I heard he could be here,” The taller of the two spoke.

“You probably have the wrong place--”

“Do you know a Chittaphon?” The other one asked.

“Yes,” Kun replied slowly, “Why?”

“Can we come in?”

“No, I don’t think so. I asked why you need to talk to my friend, so I’d like you to answer that.”

Winwin and Ten gave each other wide-eyed looks before Winwin gestured towards the door, causing Ten to shake his head frantically. Winwin narrowed his eyes and Ten reluctantly stood up and approached Kun and the mystery pair.

“Who’s asking for me and how do they know my name?” Ten asked, muscles visibly tensing up. Ten stopped short when he spotted who was at the door, “Johnny? Doyoung?”

“Hey, Chittaphon,” The taller involuntarily gave Ten a dorky smile.

“What are you doing here? How did you find me? This isn’t even my apartment.”

“Chittaphon, can we please come in? It’s private, and it’s really important,” The shorter asked.

“Kun, it’s okay, we used to be friends,” Ten put his hand on Kun’s shoulder, then whispered in his ear, “Think they’re cops now.”

“Alright,” Kun gave in, stepping aside, “Take off your shoes.”

“So, is he your boyfriend?” The taller asked Ten as Kun went to sit back down.

“No, Johnny,” Ten shook his head, “He’s dating W-Sicheng.”

“You’re still friends with him?”

“Of course, he’s been my best friend since I was seven,” Ten replied, leading the pair into the living room, “We’re out of seats, sorry.”

“That’s fine, Doyoung and I don’t mind standing,” Johnny shrugged.

“So, why are you here?” Ten remained standing as well, arms crossed and standing between the policemen and his team.

“There’s a rumor that you’re Ten,” Doyoung spoke.

“Jesus, Do, right into it, huh?” Johnny sighed.

“That’s ridiculous,” Ten laughed, “You’re joking, right?”

“Chittaphon, come on,” Johnny raised an eyebrow, “Tell me the truth.”

“Even if I _was_ Ten, wouldn’t that be really stupid of me to tell people? Aren’t you a cop?”

“Chittaphon, we need your help,” Doyoung spoke up.

“I can’t help you, I’m not who you’re looking for,” Ten glared at Doyoung.

“Look, all we’re saying is, if you know who Ten is or anything, we really need his help. We suspect that there’s a mole in our police precinct,” Johnny said.

Ten looked at Kun out of the corner of his eye, who shrugged. It was up to Ten to decide whether or not to tell him.

“I may know where to find him. Pick a time and place to meet him and I’ll pass the word along,” Ten replied.

“Okay, do you still have the same phone number?” Johnny asked.

“Oh god no, send me a message on instagram,” Ten replied, “I’ll let him know.”

“Alright, thank you, Chittaphon,” Johnny smiled.

“Come on, Johnny, we’ve got to get back to work.”

“Bye, thanks again,” Johnny replied as the pair slipped their shoes back on and left.

“Wow, so Johnny’s still got it bad for you,” Winwin laughed a few seconds after the door shut.

“What?” Ten spun around, “No he doesn’t! Don’t say shit like that!” Ten grabbed a pillow from the couch and tossed it at Winwin’s face.

“Wait, what?” Lucas looked between the two.

“Johnny and Ten were friends in college and Johnny had the biggest crush on him. Ten slept with him once and made the mistake of not leaving before Johnny woke up, so Johnny thought that they were kind of a thing for _weeks_ because Ten wouldn’t just tell him that it meant nothing to him,” Winwin explained, laughing again when he finished.

“I’m going to kill you one day for real,” Ten groaned.

“No you won’t, because then Kun would kill you.”

“Okay, you’re right, that would be terrifying,” Ten conceded.


	4. Chapter 4

“I still think this is stupid,” Winwin sighed as he, Ten, and Hendery sat in a car near the corner where Ten said he would meet Johnny.

“I’ve got a face mask, sunglasses, and a hat. Besides, it’s dark out,” Ten rolled his eyes.

“He’ll recognize your voice, genius,” Winwin rolled his eyes back.

“I told Johnny that Ten can only speak Korean. I learned Korean  _ after  _ I dropped out of college and I have a different accent when I speak it.”

“Fine, but if you end up arrested, call Yangyang or Xiaojun to bail you out instead of me,” Winwin crossed his arms.

“Alright, he’ll be here in three minutes, I’m going now,” Ten opened the car door and walked over to sit on a bus stop bench.

“He won’t find out it’s him, right?” Hendery asked Winwin.

“No, he won’t,” Winwin shook his head.

“You didn’t sound too convinced.”

“That was so he would be more confident in his plan. You challenge that guy, he just gets more sure of himself,” Winwin gave Hendery a small smile.

“I hope Johnny doesn’t ask to see inside this car for some reason,” Hendery nervously glanced at the trunk.

“Kunhang,” Winwin turned to look at Hendery in the seat next to him, “It’s  _ fine _ . If Johnny sees us while he’s passing by, we’ll just act like you can’t find your phone and we pulled over to look for it. I had a very pure image when Johnny knew me, it’ll be fine.”

“There he is,” Hendery pointed towards the bench, where Johnny sat down next to Ten. The two had a short conversation before Ten handed Johnny a slip of paper and Johnny left. Ten waited until Johnny had driven off before walking back to the car.

“That was easy,” Ten slipped into the backseat and took off his sunglasses and mask.

“What did you give him?” Hendery asked.

“The number for the burner phone I picked up yesterday,” Ten replied, putting his seatbelt on, “Where do we have to go now?”

“I’ve got to drop some stuff off at a place in Glencoe,” Hendery explained, “Some actors are celebrating the opening night of their show.”

“Fucking rich people,” Winwin let out a laugh of disbelief, “Imagine working your ass off for a play, probably exhausting yourself, then, instead of going to bed like a normal person, going ‘man, I would love some coke right now.’”

“Yeah, it’s stupid as hell,” Hendery cracked a smile, “But if they’re stupid enough to buy it and can afford to do so, I won’t stop them,” Winwin nodded as he pulled in front of one of the three story houses.

“Is this the right place?”

“Yeah, this is it, let me get my stuff from the trunk then I’ll be right back,” Hendery unbuckled his seatbelt. He looked up and froze when his eyes landed on a black Mercedes Benz, “I can’t go in there,” Hendery whispered.

“What do you mean?” Winwin raised an eyebrow, “Why not?”

“That car,” Hendery pointed, “I know them. I’d be in a hell of a lot of trouble if they saw me.”

“Fine,” Winwin huffed, “I’ll do it. Who do I ask for?”

“Mr. Jones,” Hendery replied quietly. Winwin got out of the car and opened the trunk. He pulled Hendery’s black messenger bag out and slung it across his shoulder before heading to the door. Hendery watched Winwin knock on the door and speak with the woman who answered. She turned to call for someone, and a man appeared in front of Winwin a few moments later. The man traded the contents of the bag for a thick envelope and Winwin jogged back to the car, “Thank you,” Hendery hung his head as Winwin tossed the now-empty bag in the seat next to Ten and handed Hendery the envelope.

“It’s no problem,” Winwin waved a hand dismissively before turning the car around and driving back towards downtown, “Just, try not to get into trouble with people who will be around potential clients, okay?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright, we’ve got work, boys,” Ten announced, opening the door to Kun’s apartment. His eyes widened when he noticed that nobody was in the living room, even though it was already 11:30. Kun usually woke up by 9:30, 10 at the latest.

“Kun, come on,” He went over to the bedroom door and knocked, “Get up.”

“What?” He heard a voice grumble. Kun opened the door just enough to slip through and shut it behind him.

“You two aren’t up yet?” Ten raised an eyebrow as Kun slipped a shirt over his head.

“No, we went to see Birds of Prey, but the only showing that had tickets was at like 11, and Sicheng wanted dinner and drinks after,” Kun explained.

“And then you came back home and fucked?” Ten teased.

“Come on,” Kun groaned, smacking Ten’s arm, “Don’t say stuff like that. I’m your boss.”

“I only speak the truth,” Ten gave Kun a wide grin and went into the kitchen, “Do you want coffee?”

“Please,” Kun nodded, sitting at the marble counter, laying his cheek against the cool surface. Ten got out everything he needed to make coffee the way Kun liked and set to work, “What did you need?” Kun asked him, voice slightly distorted since his face was still pressed against the counter. Ten glanced back at him, Kun looked rather cute with his tired eyes and messy blonde hair, it was quite the change from his well put-together boss.

“Johnny gave me a job. He wants me to compile a list of people in positions of power that are likely to be corrupt,” Ten explained, putting the coffee grounds into the filter.

“How are you supposed to do that?” Kun sat up and ran his hands through his hair a few times, before resting his elbows on the counter and his chin in his hands.

“No clue,” Ten admitted, filling the coffee pot with water and getting two mugs out from the cabinet above the coffee machine, “I was hoping you would have an idea.”

“Hmm,” Kun pursed his lips and stared at the clock on the oven.

“You look cute like that, boss,” Ten gave Kun a cheeky smile as he put milk into the mugs, “You normally look so put together and sexy, this is a nice change.”

“Hey,” Ten heard Winwin’s pout before he saw it, “You know he’s taken.”

“I’m just messing with him,” Ten rolled his eyes as Winwin sat down next to Kun. Ten grabbed another mug and Winwin immediately plopped his head onto Kun’s shoulder, “I’ll make you a coffee, Winko.”

“Thanks,” Winwin muttered, “What are you guys talking about?”

“Ten needs to come up with a list of potentially corrupt politicians, but we don’t know how,” Kun explained.

“Oh,” Winwin sat up, taking a now-full coffee mug from Ten, “What about a race?”

“Huh?” Ten and Kun both looked at Winwin.

“Those illegal street races,” Winwin explained, “Rich people go to bet on motorcyclists. I’ve heard that some big names bet on them sometimes.”

“How do you know about those?” Kun asked.

“My dad used to help organize them,” Winwin shrugged, bringing his coffee to his lips.

“If we do that, Johnny will have to learn Ten’s identity,” Kun pointed out.

“How come?” Winwin tilted his head, looking at his boyfriend curiously.

“Johnny will want to be there undercover, and he’ll also want Ten there. And at that point, we might as well all go,” Kun sighed.

“Fuck,” Winwin groaned, “And who’s to say when this is all over, Johnny won’t arrest us all?”

“I’ll talk to him,” Ten replied, “I’ll call him as Ten and ask for immunity for myself and for all the people I need to call on as accomplices.”

“Okay, just be careful,” Kun nodded, “Hendery could get in more trouble than you and Sicheng combined. He’s basically your brother, so be very careful with what you do.”

“Alright, I will,” Ten nodded, then looked at Winwin, “Speaking of brothers, isn’t yours coming over today?”

“Dammit,” Winwin threw his head back, “I don’t have the energy for that.”

“I’ll stick around and help you deal with him,” Ten cracked a smile.

“He’s not that bad,” Kun replied.

“That’s because you’ve only known him for two years, and you only see him in short bursts,” Ten explained, “I’ve known him since he was seven. He’s a lot,” Ten’s sentence was cut off by a knock on the door.

“Ugh,” Winwin groaned, “You summoned him,” Winwin got up and trudged over to the door, coffee still in his hand.

“Sicheng!” A loud voice called out.

“Hey, Chenle,” Ten and Kun could tell that Winwin was trying to mask how happy he was to see his brother-- he was doing a terrible job.

“Chenle!” Ten grinned as he and Kun stepped into the living room.

“Ten!” Chenle returned the smile and gave Ten a tight hug.

“Hey, Chenle,” Kun greeted Chenle next, giving the younger a hug.

“You’re early,” Winwin pointed out as they all sat down.

“I have plans tonight and I didn’t want to have to cut our time short so I could get ready for them.”

“Plans?” Winwin raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I’m meeting with some friends.”

“Woah, you have friends?” Ten teased.

“Yeah, I do,” Chenle crossed his arms.

“I don’t believe you, I want names.”

“Well, there’s Jisung, and Renjun, then there’s Jeno and Jaemin and Mark,” Chenle replied.

“Jeno...Lee?” Kun asked slowly, setting his coffee down on the end table next to him.

“Yeah,” Chenle nodded.

“Chenle, you know he’s involved in street racing, right?” Kun leaned forward to look at Chenle seriously.

“I know,” Chenle shrugged, “They all are.”

“Chenle...” Ten tried to warn the younger as he opened his mouth to speak again, glancing nervously at Winwin. Winwin’s jaw was set and he was gripping the handle of his Kiiroitori mug so tightly that Ten thought he would break it.

“I started doing it too.”

“Absolutely not,” Winwin slammed his mug down onto the coffee table, some of the coffee sloshing out of the mug and onto the table, “I don’t want to be controlling or tell you what you can and can’t do, but I forbid you to be involved in street racing, Chenle.”

“I’m an adult--” Chenle started.

“Then act like one, grow up. Don’t do stupid shit,” Winwin clenched his hands into fists to stop them from shaking.

“It isn’t any worse than what you do,” Chenle pointed out.

“Uh oh,” Ten mouthed to Kun, whose eyes widened.

“Sicheng, baby--” Kun put his hand on Winwin’s shoulder.

Winwin shook Kun’s hand off and narrowed his eyes at Chenle, “You think I  _ want _ to do what I do? You think I like selling stolen things to rich people? I’m just doing this because when dad died, I found out we had  _ nothing _ . There wasn’t enough money for a week’s worth of food when he died, let alone enough for you to go to college. I don’t even help Kun pay the rent because all my profits go to you. To paying for your school, your books, your apartment, everything, Chenle.”

“I didn’t  _ ask  _ for you to--”

“Chenle,” Winwin sighed. He paused for a second and took a deep breath, “You didn’t have to ask. The thought never even crossed my mind that I would take the money I earn and keep it all for myself. I want you to be able to live a normal life, a  _ good  _ life. I’m begging you not to throw that away,” Winwin ended in a soft voice.

“I understand what you’re saying, but it really isn’t as deep as you think it is,” Chenle explained, “We just ride motorcycles for some extra cash, that’s all. Most of us are almost done with college anyway, and we agreed that once we graduate, we’re done.”

“Chenle...” Winwin sighed. Kun squeezed Winwin’s bicep reassuringly, “I can’t stop you, you’re an adult. But if you get caught, I’m not going to pay for your schooling anymore. That’s a promise.”

“Understood,” Chenle nodded. The room was silent for a minute before Chenle stood up, “Well, let’s go get lunch. Ten is paying.”

“What?!” Ten protested, “I am not.”

“I’ll pay,” Kun smiled, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Hey, kid,” Ten stood up, “Don’t forget, I’m not Ten in public.”

“I know, I know,” Chenle waved a hand dismissively.

“We’ll go get dressed, you two decide on a place,” Kun said as he and Winwin got up and went into their bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long, I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize, time is passing so strangely because of covid. I'll try to update more and get back to writing!!

“Hey,” Ten slid into the seat across from Johnny, “Why did you pick Starbucks? There’s a billion better coffee places.”

“Exactly. Nobody’s in here, besides the barista, who has headphones in,” He paused, “So, you  _ are  _ Ten after all?” Johnny gave him a small smile, “I knew it.”

“Yeah, sorry I lied to you,” Ten looked down at his coffee.

“I get why you did it,” Johnny shrugged, “So, you want immunity for you and your friends, right?” Ten nodded, “Yeah, I can give you immunity for all past offenses and if any of you have any open cases  _ if  _ this goes well, but it won’t cover any future crimes.”

“That’s fine, we don’t commit crimes because we  _ want  _ to anyway,” Ten replied.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m sure you probably guessed that some of us used to be in the mafia,” Ten started and Johnny nodded, “Well, Kun was kind of the damage control guy, he had to assess risks and such, and he noticed that most people didn’t really care if innocent civilians suffered, as long as the mafia benefited. He really cares about people,” Ten paused, trying to think of how to explain everything to Johnny, “So, he decided to leave, even if it meant they would try and kill him for the rest of his life. We went with him, he was right, after all. Most of the money we make from everything we do actually goes to charities and such. Kun buys from local businesses whenever possible, even. While we do all of this, Kun is working on finding a legal way to make a big impact and help those in need.”

“Huh,” Johnny took a sip of his coffee, “That changes the way I think about you guys a lot, actually. Maybe you guys aren’t so bad.”

“Anyway,” Ten cleared his throat. “Sicheng knows a way to find a list of potentially corrupt officials. Some of them, anyway.”

“Good,” Johnny nodded, “Can you text me the details from that burner number you’ve been using so I can discuss it with Doyoung?” Ten nodded, “You know, it’s been a long time since we’ve spent time together. Do you have time to catch up over lunch?”

\--

“What took so long?” Xiaojun asked when Ten opened the door to Kun’s apartment. Xiaojun was watching Yangyang, Hendery, and Lucas play Mario Kart while he ate a bowl of grapes.

“We got caught up over lunch,” Ten shrugged, taking his shoes off.

“Can I talk to you alone for a second?” Winwin stood up and Ten nodded. Winwin led Ten to the bedroom and shut the door. He sat down on the bed and crossed his arms.

“What is it?”

“Do you still have feelings for Johnny?”

“ _ What _ ?”

“Why else would you offer to help a fucking  _ cop _ , Ten? Okay, he grants us immunity for anything we may have done in the past, but now he knows who we are. What if he catches me with an oil painting or Hendery with some coke? Once he sees us and knows who we are, we’re  _ done _ . Then all this work Kun is doing to make this city a better place, it’s for nothing. Because his whole fucking family is in  _ prison _ .”

“Johnny isn’t like that. You know him, Sicheng.”

“No, Ten, I don’t! And neither do you. It’s been at least five years now, we don’t know anything about him except that he’s a cop.”

“Sicheng, come on--”

“I think you should leave,” Winwin whispered.

“What?”

“Please, get out of my home. I don’t want to talk to you anymore right now.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey Yangyang,” Kun spoke as soon as the younger answered his phone, “Ten is busy today, so I’m going to have you stick with Kunhang for the day. I know you’re more of the hacker type, but see if he needs any help with anything.”

“Okay, sure,” Yangyang replied.

“If he doesn’t need anything, just take the time to get to know him. Tell him it’s an order from me that he has to spend time with you. I’m tired of him spending most of his free time alone.”

“Alright, thanks Kun,” Yangyang said, sitting up in bed and stretching.

“Sure, see you tonight.”

“See you,” Yangyang replied and hung up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up with a yawn. He walked over to his closet and grabbed the first pair of jeans he saw before looking through his hoodies. He settled on a plain red hoodie and grabbed a matching pair of shoes. Yangyang sat back down on his bed and picked his phone back up. He scrolled through his notifications and pulled up his contacts list once he was caught up. He scrolled down until he saw Hendery’s name and clicked on it, putting his phone to his ear.

“Hello?” Hendery answered after a few rings.

“Hey, it’s Yangyang.”

“I have caller I.D,” Hendery replied in a bored voice

“Right sorry,” Yangyang swallowed, “Well, Kun told me to spend the day with you. He said if you don’t need any help with work that we should just get to know each other. You know, since we’re a team now and all...”

“I don’t have any jobs right now, but we can hang out for a bit. Meet me at the Chinatown stop on the red line in an hour,” Hendery replied.

“Okay, I’ll see you then.”

“See you,” Hendery said and the line went dead.

\--

“Hey,” Yangyang greeted Hendery with a bright smile when he stepped off the CTA and saw Hendery sitting on a bench, looking at his phone.

“Hey,” Hendery greeted back with a small smile.

“What are we doing today?” Yangyang asked as Hendery started leading him out onto the streets.

“Well, first we’re going to my favorite boba shop, then we can shop a bit and get some lunch, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, sounds fun!” Yangyang replied, jogging for a second to be standing next to Hendery instead of behind him.

“Oh, and don’t forget,” Hendery stopped to wait at the crosswalk, “It’s Kunhang when we aren’t working.”

“Of course,” Yangyang quickly nodded as the light changed and they started walking. Hendery led Yangyang through the main square and opened the door to a small corner shop.

“Kunhang!” An older woman greeted as soon as the pair entered the building, “Who’s this with you?” She stepped out from behind the counter to give Hendery a hug.

“Hey, Mrs. Xiao,” Hendery returned the hug, “This is a friend of mine, Yangyang.”

“Oh hello, Yangyang,” Mrs. Xiao gave the boy a warm smile, “Do you know my Dejun then?”

“Yeah, he’s a friend of mine,” Yangyang smiled as Mrs. Xiao went back behind the counter.

“What do you boys want to drink then?”

“I’ll have an oolong milk tea with light ice,” Yangyang told her.

“That’s what Kunhang always gets,” Mrs. Xiao smiled.

“Well, great minds think alike,” Yangyang replied, causing a small laugh from Mrs. Xiao.

“I’ll have the same thing,” Hendery told her, reaching to get his wallet from his bag.

“Don’t worry about paying, dear,” Mrs. Xiao waved her hand and turned around to start on the tea. Hendery rolled his eyes and stuck a $20 bill in the tip jar while she wasn’t looking. The boys talked with Mrs. Xiao for a few more minutes before going to find a place to sit outside.

“I didn’t know Dejun’s mom ran a boba shop,” Yangyang commented before taking a sip of his drink.

“Yeah, I try to come at least once a week to support her. She and her husband work really hard,” Hendery replied, “She refuses to charge me, so I just leave really big tips when she isn’t looking.”

“That’s really nice of you.”

“Yeah, Kun is rubbing off on me with all of his charity shit,” Hendery smiled. Yangyang smiled back and they finished their drinks in silence. They decided to walk around and go into a few shops. Yangyang admittedly went a little overboard in the bakery and when Hendery told him that too many sweets were bad for him, he pouted at him until Hendery gave in with a groan.

“Can we get dumplings for lunch? I’ve been craving them lately,” Yangyang asked as they left the bakery, Yangyang carrying a considerably heavier bag than Hendery.

“Yeah, that sounds good, I know just the place,” Hendery led Yangyang down the street and to the restaurant he had in mind. They sat down and ordered and sat in silence on their phones until the food arrived.

Halfway into their second order of dumplings, Yangyang spoke up, “Hey, Kunhang?”

“Hmm?” Hendery made a noise around his mouthful of dumpling.

“How come you’re always so quiet?” Yangyang dipped his dumpling in sauce before putting it in his mouth.

“I just don’t have much to say,” Hendery shrugged.

“I don’t think that’s it,” Yangyang shook his head, “There’s something more. You don’t have to tell me, of course, you hardly know me. But you don’t have to shut yourself off, especially not to the others. I can tell that Chittaphon is really fond of you, he thinks of you as his brother, but even he says that you don’t usually have much to say. You can be comfortable around us.”

“Thanks, Yangyang,” Hendery gave the younger a small smile, “That actually means a lot to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, given this story involves American police, I'm going to be putting it on hold because the Black Lives Matter movement is far more important to me than a fic. Thanks for reading this far and I hope that the police can redo their entire system, because until they stop killing innocent people just for being black, I won't be writing any stories involving the job. Go to blacklivesmatters.carrd.co for petitions to signs and ways to donate!!


End file.
